Pan's gonna show you
by straight Edge Angel
Summary: A sequel to "Pan makes Trunks and Goten play with her". There's no Goten or Valese in this one but Bulla shows up later. Disclaimer: This is a Fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji T.V. and Akira Toriyama


Chapter One

Pan had finished watching T.V. and was bored. Like yesterday no one was around. Mama was still away on that trip with Grandma and Dad had been called in to lecture again! Trunks was looking after her but he was busy at the moment. But then Pan remembered what Trunks had said to her yesterday: "I'll play with you tomorrow" he'd said. She smiled and went to find him.

Trunks was filing some papers for his meeting at Capsule Corp tomorrow. He noticed a face staring at him. Trunks recognized the face as Pan's and looked at her kindly: "What do you want, Pan?" he asked

"I've just remembered you'd promised me yesterday that you'd play with me" was the reply

"Did I?" he asked

"Yup"

Trunks sighed. He knew he shouldn't break promises to Pan: "Yeah, sure. That's fine. Just let me finish this filing first"

"Ok" Pan said cheerfully.

It took Trunks 10 minutes to finish his filing and then he went downstairs to find Pan had set up a games console: "Oh, you wanna play video games, huh?" he teased "well, I should warn you; I'm pretty good at these!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"  
Pan shrugged: "Ok, but I don't remember you ever playing The Beast"  
"The Beast?" Trunks laughed tauntingly "that's a kiddie game! I could beat you with my eyes closed!"

Pan politely handed him a control and waited until he was sat down. What she did next was beyond silly: She tied Trunks' bandana over his eyes!

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Trunks squealed, struggling

Pan smiled: "Oh, just making sure you can actually beat me with your eyes closed" Pan grinned with a wink. Trunks let the cloth cover his eyes and then began to play against Pan in one-on-one mode. It took Pan 1 minute the 30 seconds to beat Trunks in a battle on the video game. She started giggling at what she had just done and chanting: "told you so" at him. Trunks heaved a heavy sigh and untied his bandana from his eyes: _Me and my big mouth!_ He thought to himself.

Chapter Two

After 5 more rounds on One-on-One mode, which Pan won every time, there was a knock at the door. Trunks answered it, and was more than surprised to see a glaring, moustachioed man standing before him. A young girl with long blue-green hair and a red headband was with the man with the moustache looking equally as perturbed.

"F-father?!" Trunks stammered "Bulla. What are you two doing here?!"

"Son!" scowled Vegeta "I will not have you loitering around with Kakarot's delinquent granddaughter, do you hear?!"

The lad hung his head. His dad was a real louse at times. A killjoy like no other. It was always "Kakarot this!" and "better than Kakarot that!", it was so dull! Suddenly Bulla chipped in: "Trunks? You ok?" she asked

"Yeah" replied her brother woefully "It's just I promised Pan I'd play with her today, that's why I'm here. Also everyone else is out and it's not wise to leave her on her own"

"I don't care what you promised her, boy!" Vegeta roared "You are coming home with us this instant. And the second we get home you and I are training until dusk. Got it?!"

Bulla put her hand on her father's shoulder and tried to reason with him: "Daddy" she cooed "If Trunks promised Pan he'd play with her, let him. It's only fair to Pan. And besides if you think you can ruin my shopping spree just because you realized Trunks was with her then I think you should let _me_ play with them too" she added with a more stubborn tone to her voice

"But…Bulla" her father gasped

"Don't give me that, dad! I want to play with Trunks and Pan as an apology for cutting my shopping spree short!"

Vegeta sighed, _she really is her mother's daughter,_ he thought. After a lot of thought he finally succumbed: "fine" he mumbled "but don't expect me to sit in the car waiting for you all afternoon!"

Bulla smiled: "Oh, daddy. I knew you'd say yes eventually"

Suddenly Pan came out from the living room: "Trunks? What's going on?" her face lit up when she saw Bulla standing at the doorway: "Hi, Bulla! Me and Trunks were playing a video game. Wanna join us?"

"I just asked my dad if I could and he said yes. So, bring it on, sister" was the light-hearted taunting reply

The three of them entered the living room and played another video game. It was a racing game of some sort. Pan won the race, but not without some competition from Bulla. She and Bulla always used to play video games when they were younger, but then when puberty had hit them, Bulla had become more interested in shopping and fashion while Pan had turned into a tomboy. The two girls looked at each other. _Happy days_ , they thought to themselves.

Chapter Three

Vegeta was in the car, waiting for his two offspring to come out of that pitiful house. He grunted frigidly and muttered something very explicit about Kakarot. After another 5 minutes of sitting around doing nothing, he figured he'd call Bulla just to make sure everything was ok. He pressed dial on his phone.

Meanwhile, Bulla, her brother and Pan were very engrossed in playing another video game. The proud daughter of the Saiyan prince was very focused; determined to beat Pan at the game. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrating against her hip. This not only startled her, but also caused her to lose the round to Pan again! _Darn it, daddy. What do you want?!_ She thought as took her phone out to answer: "Hello?"

"Bulla, this is getting ridiculous! What's going on?!" Her father roared on the line like an angered hyena

"Um…I can hear you perfectly Ok, daddy!" retorted Bulla, in a very disagreeable manner "and thanks to you, I lost the round again!"

"I don't care if you lost the entire game! How long until you and your brother come out?!" Vegeta continued to snarl

"How should I know?!"

"Don't give me any of that attitude, Bulla!"

"Daddy, please! If you don't want mom to be worried just go home and tell her we'll be home for dinner, Ok?" was his daughter's response

Vegeta grunted. He could not handle his daughter very easily when she was like this. "Fine!" he ended, and then hung up and drove off in a huff.

"Sorry about that, Pan" said Bulla, once she'd put her phone away "My dad can be a real pain at times. Anyway, can we play something else? My eyes are starting to go funny from looking at the screen for so long"

"Sure" replied Pan with a mischievous look on her face "let's play Dungeons and Dragons!"

Trunks sighed: "Oh, no. Not D n' D!"

Bulla looked curiously at her brother: "What's wrong with that?" she asked as Pan set up the game

"Just wait and see, sis" he replied "Pan's gonna show you"

Chapter Four

The three started playing the game. Pan was the Dungeon Master, while the other two were characters on the quest. The game did not last long, as both Bulla's character and Trunks' character were killed by a dragon.

"Well, that's just dandy" Bulla said sarcastically

"Oh, cheer up, Bulla. It was fun" Pan replied brightly, trying to wipe the scowl off her friend's face

"Easy for you to say" was the reply "You were the dungeon master!"

The rivalry was getting too much for Trunks. He decided to step in and play peacemaker between Bulla and Pan: "Ok, calm down, you two!" he said "Let's play cards! That ought to lighten the mood" he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the faces of the two girls light up at his idea.

The End


End file.
